<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Wife's Pleasure by DomAshwood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443523">A Wife's Pleasure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomAshwood/pseuds/DomAshwood'>DomAshwood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, BDSM, Because I get pretentious about my porn sometimes, Breeding, Dom/sub, Femdom, Feminization, M/M, Men who love their wives and their shared boy, Multi, Objectification, POV Second Person, Threesome - F/M/M, Unprotected Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:40:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomAshwood/pseuds/DomAshwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The houseboy hasn't been pleasing your wife properly</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Wife's Pleasure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The houseboy hasn't been pleasing your wife properly. He fucks her and he tries his best; he doesn't come unless you give him permission and he obeys all her commands of <em>faster, harder, slower</em>. But it isn't good enough. He pulls out and she reaches for you and she comes all over your cock every time you fuck her. (She's so beautiful, shuddering and gasping and saying, "<em>Yes yes yes</em>" while she rides you, her cunt clenching around you and soaking your dick, all while your boy watches with his hand on his cock.) </p>
<p>You've talked with your wife about what to do with him. Lock him up in chastity for a while? Leave him unlocked, but don't let him come? Only let him use his mouth? Make him practice fucking on a cushion until she approves? </p>
<p>(You loved the last one. You fucked your wife viciously hard while she murmured filthy imaginings of your shared boy facedown on the floor, cushion under his hips, humping it while the two of you commented on his rhythm, his technique, the size of his cock. You could practically see his pretty blushing face. You suggested replacing the cushion with a stuffed toy and your wife came with a scream.)</p>
<p>It was your wife's idea that won eventually: "Maybe he's forgotten how to fuck properly because he hasn't been fucked by a man for so long. Maybe he needs someone to remind him how it's done."</p>
<p>Now you have him beneath you and his tight little hole is slick with lube. You drag the head of your cock up and down the crack of his ass. "Teasing is important," you say, your mouth right by his ear. "You've heard your Mistress beg, haven't you? Isn't it such a pretty noise? Building anticipation is such an important part of fucking."</p>
<p>You press the head of your cock into his and he gasps. "Of course," you say, struggling to keep your voice steady because he's so hot and tight around you, but you have to make sure he knows you're in complete control, "if you try to tease your Mistress, she will slap your pretty little face and fuck you like you're her bitch, so be careful." You bite his shoulder hard enough to leave a mark. "It takes a real man to tease."</p>
<p>You wish you'd put him in panties first, to really remind him of his place as the bitch of the house. But when you came home and saw him naked -- he isn't allowed clothes indoors -- with his cock soft between his legs and his ass lubed up in case anyone wanted to use it and his nipple piercings glinting under the lights, you didn't have it in you to wait; you wanted him then and now, and when you ordered him onto the floor, he obeyed without hesitation.</p>
<p>You wonder if his nipple piercings are rubbing on the floor. You still want to clip a leash to those and lead him around your next party by his tits. </p>
<p>"It's unfair, isn't it?" you murmur as you slide the full length of your cock inside him. He clutches at your hand. "We expect you to fuck her like a man when you're not. We've taught you your place too well for that, haven't we?" You roll your hips, pressing your cock deep inside him. He groans and thrusts back against you; he's whimpering the way he does when your wife massages his prostate with two fingers. "You know that your place is being fucked, not doing the fucking."</p>
<p>You pick up speed and for a while, you can't bring yourself to talk. The only sounds in the room are the slap of skin on skin and the wet sounds of his ass (so slick, it's just like a pussy) and his gasps and your grunts. If you tell him he's your bitch, your wife's bitch, your filthy little boy to use, not enough of a man to do any fucking, just a set of holes with a cock for decoration -- any of that, and you won't be able to keep from coming.</p>
<p>The door opens: your wife coming home. Her heels click on the floor and you hear her laugh. "He's much better at taking than giving, isn't he?" she says on her way to hang up her coat. </p>
<p>"Tell us we're wrong," you say to your boy, still plunging your cock deep inside him and not losing your rhythm for a moment. "Tell us we're wrong and you're a man and you can fuck like a man. Tell us you only want to come while fucking, not while being fucked, and we'll let you. Go on, tell us."</p>
<p>"Master--" He gasps and his hole clenches around you. "Master, please can I come?"</p>
<p>"Right now?" you say. You're close yourself, so close to filling your boy up until your come spills out of his ass.</p>
<p>"Right now," he says. "While you fuck me and breed me like I'm your little bitch."</p>
<p>Your wife gasps with delight and with a final snap of your hips, you start coming. You hear her giving your boy permission. He shudders under you and you pin him down easily with all your weight. He whimpers through his orgasm, high-pitched like a girl, and you growl and bite him, claiming him. </p>
<p>Panting and spent, you raise your head to look at your wife. She smiles, elegant and beautiful, and kisses you. "My turn," she says. "And tonight, I want you to fuck me while I fuck him." She cards her fingers through your boy's hair; he's limp and gasping under you. You know he's lying in a puddle of his own come. "And you, sweetheart," she says. "You aren't going to fuck me again. And I think you're going to tell us all about this little breeding fantasy of yours."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>